


Passing Notes

by megyal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-16
Updated: 2008-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few notes, back and forth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://hd-inspired.livejournal.com/profile)[**hd_inspired**](http://hd-inspired.livejournal.com/) [**Back-To-School Fest**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_inspired/93669.html), which was great.  
>   
>  Scenario from [](http://magelet.livejournal.com/profile)[**magelet**](http://magelet.livejournal.com/) : _Draco is a professor and Harry is some guest instructor for a short while. I'd love it if Draco wasn't a Snape clone in teaching methods or something else besides Potions. Female (and some male!) students having little school crushes on Draco, including Harry's children (kudos if it's James or Albus, you get cookies if it's all three Potter kids!) while Harry is exasperated, stunned and confused at Draco's popularity. While Harry attempts to find out just what makes Draco so attractive to his students, he develops a crush of his own._
> 
> Beta'd by [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=softy_sweetly)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=softy_sweetly) & [](http://winnett.livejournal.com/profile)[**winnett**](http://winnett.livejournal.com/).

Dear Professor Malfoy,

Here's a slice of apple pie! My grandma Molly made it. It's really nice and I hope you enjoy it.

Yours truly,  
Lily Potter.

 **:: :: ::**

Dear Miss Potter,

It was indeed wonderful. Please pass on my thanks to your grandmother.

Professor Malfoy.

 **:: :: ::**

Professor Malfoy,

Here's some pie my grandmother sent me, I thought you might like some.

Al Potter

 **:: :: ::**

Albus Severus,

Thank you. I enjoyed it very much; kindly pass on my humble gratitude to your grandmother.

Professor Malfoy.

 **:: :: ::**

Prof! My gran sent me some pie, she sent all of us huge pieces, even my cousins. It's the best, you'll like it.

James

 **:: :: ::**

James,

I enjoyed it very much, thank you. Your grandmother is a wonderful baker.

Professor Malfoy.

* * * * * * *

Headmistress Frobisher  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Head Auror Potter,  
Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Level Two, Ministry of Magic

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is indeed a great pleasure to receive confirmation of your attendance to our 25th Victory Anniversary at the end of this school year. The entire week-long activity, as you know from prior communication, will be based on the theme of _Never Forget_. In addition to a grand presentation at the end of the week, we also request your presence as a guest lecturer in several Defense Against The Dark Arts classes for the upper years. The current professor is already quite prepared to guide and assist you during these lectures, and the entire school is looking forward to your arrival.

Yours Sincerely,  
Twyla. A. Frobisher

  


* * * * * * *

  
Lils,

Yes, I'll make sure to bring pictures of Jo-Jo for you. You're not the baby anymore, that's true. But remember, you'll always be _my_ baby. Everyone is doing quite well, I saw your Mum a few days ago, when I was visiting with her and Uncle Dean. Joseph looks so much like Dean, it's amazing. He's quite a cute baby, seems to like me a lot. At least, he likes my glasses; he nearly chewed them to pieces the last time I saw him. You'll be spending a lot of time with him this summer, I expect. You'll not believe how much he's grown since you saw him last.

I'll see you and your brothers in a few weeks.  
Daddy

 **:: :: ::**

Dad can you bring your new SideWinder 6.0? Some of my mates don't believe you actually _have_ one. I told them, my Dad's the bloody _Head Auror_. If he wants a SideWinder, he can bloody well get one.

-James

 **:: :: ::**

James,

No. And stop cursing so much.

Dad.

 **:: :: ::**

Dad,

I was just wondering if I could spend a week or so over at Malfoy Manor this summer? Scorpius asks me nearly every year and I tell him I can't, mainly because you hate his father so much. But he has this _brilliant_ games-wing, so he says and I'd like to go.

Please?  
-Al.

 **:: :: ::**

Al,

Where'd you get that, about me hating his dad? I don't, honestly. In any case, I'll talk it over with your mother; I suppose it won't be a huge problem.

-Dad.

* * * * * * *

Professor Draco Malfoy,

Well. It was a surprise to discover that _you're_ the DADA professor. Apparently my children are all labouring under the impression that any mention of your name in our house would send me foaming at the mouth in sheer rage. I'll have to find some way to correct them on that impression.

In any case, thank you for your kind assistance during this first day. I don't know how you do it, with all those young eyes trained on you, waiting for new knowledge, but you made it quite a relaxing experience for me.

-H. Potter.

 **:: :: ::**

Head Auror Harry Potter,

It's quite a lucky thing I happen to be the DADA professor, for the security spells you placed on your missive were formidable; but I managed to unlock it, as you see.

I wonder how they might have arrived at that conclusion; possibly our past history has seeped into their memory. I highly doubt this, however, since your Al and my Scorpius seem to be quite comfortable with each other. To be honest, it's a little disconcerting for me to look down from the Head Table and see them talking incessantly with each other; possibly because I see what might have been.

But maudlin does not suit me; and it was my pleasure to lend a hand during your lecture today. It was very enjoyable and the anecdotes from your years on patrol served well as practical demonstration for Defense.

-D. Malfoy

 **:: :: ::**

Malfoy,

You’ve taught your students well; the pragmatism shown in today's practical lesson was really impressive. I'm actually thinking about nudging a few of the seventh years towards the Junior Auror programme. We've been having an upsurge in the use of Dark magic recently, and these students you have trained will go a long way.

I'm impressed.

I noticed you have a really good rapport with nearly all your students. I have to admit, I've never really seen you as the type of person who would become a good teacher. I know _I_ couldn't do it properly.

-Potter.

 **:: :: ::**

Potter,

Do stop fishing for compliments, you're a grown man. I suppose you haven't realised that Dumbledore's Army is actually the most popular student activity we have in this institution. Granted, it's not the organization it was in our misspent youth; it's more of a controlled dueling club now, to be honest. But _you_ started it and taught many a great fighter.

I've given you a compliment, I don’t know if you've noticed. Kindly savour it; for you, I dispense one only on a yearly basis.

-Malfoy.

 **:: :: ::**

Malfoy,

Thanks for the bottle of wine; after today, I really needed it. Those children can be pretty quick. McCatty, in particular, she had me on my toes.

I went and visited Lily up in the Gryffindor Tower today and she was in the middle of writing a little note. To you. I wondered about that. I was actually tempted to draw my wand and do some sort of diagnostic spell on her.

Why do you think she writes you little notes? From what she says, she does so quite regularly.

-Potter.

 **:: :: ::**

Potter,

I don't know why. Maybe because I actually respond.

-Malfoy.

 **:: :: ::**

Potter,

My apologies for my previous note. After I sent it, I realised it might come across as callous, a trait I am continuously trying to do away with. After all, I know nothing about your family dynamics, and should not assume.

I honestly have no idea why the students write to me. I get quite a few notes every week; a few are snippets of love-poetry, the composition of which would make your hair stand on end... or stand on end even _more_ , I suppose.

All your children have written to me at least once and have sent some small token my way. I don't mind; being a person that has always loved attention, I tend to bask in it, except when your former mother-in-law has been through a flurry of baking and all three of your children decide to pass on large portions of pastries. As I am a man with little or no self-control, I find myself devouring the lot. A shame, I tell you, and at my age. My sweet tooth shall be my downfall.

Needless to say, no matter who sends a note or what they send, I assure you that I treat all my students with what I hope is some form of firm respect. There are indeed some children that raise my ire (one unfortunately called _James Sirius_ comes to mind), but mostly, they are children being children. Even the 'nasty' ones, and I've been the Ultimate Nasty Child, I can very well deal with that.

-Draco

 **:: :: ::**

Draco,

To tell the truth, I _was_ a little offended by the first note, mainly because the truth tends to hurt. You're right. I don't respond to them a lot. Too many distractions from the job, I suppose, but that's really no excuse. These few days with them have actually been really wonderful; I could focus on them and not have someone breathing down my neck about a case. As a matter of fact, I think I've written to them more in the few months leading up to this Victory Anniversary, than in all their years here at school. And from these few precious days watching them in their element, I've found out quite a bit about my own children.

Take Lily, for example. I've seen some of her sketches and they're pretty good. I'm sure you know this already, she's probably sent some tiny drawings on her little notes. Al seems to share a clever brain with your boy Scorpius; luckily, it appears to be quite a large brain. I have a feeling that those two might end up at the Wheezes, if we don't watch them carefully. And James; for all his loud behaviour, the other day I saw him assisting Madame Shishido in the infirmary. I know he wants to become a Healer; I didn't know he was _that_ dedicated to that ambition of his, and he was so careful with everything Madame Shishido handed to him, or made him do. It was amazing, at the very least.

I'm kind of relieved to note that you treat my children just like everyone else. I'm aware that the name they bear can be a burden sometimes, and that there are people who will always presume to know who they are based on that. I should have known that you would be one of the few persons who would see past the name.

 _All_ my children write to you? That is a complete surprise to me; I'm trying to imagine James sitting still long enough to dash off a note. But I think I can see the appeal. You _do_ always respond. It's kind of nice knowing that someone is taking even a little time to reply.

-Harry.

PS. You _were_ the Ultimate Nasty Child, weren't you? But I think we can safely say you've grown well out of it.

  


* * * * * * *

  
Harry,

It was presumptuous of me, what happened last night. I think it was just the emotion of the whole final ceremony. Twyla might come across as a great old battleaxe at times, but you must admit that she puts on quite a show. I think it was just standing beside you on that Tower, looking down on those children on the field doing their best to commemorate the memory of people and events they did not even know about... I suppose it made me feel as if I should not let any opportunity pass.

I'm not a discontent man; I'm comfortable with what I've achieved and I'm literally delighted with my son, how he's grown past his own family name. That's all I need in life... or all I thought I needed until now.

-Draco.

 **:: :: ::**

Draco,

I'm sorry for the delayed response. I was just thinking... about a lot of things, actually.

No, I liked it. I've never been kissed that way before. I was fairly breathless when you decided to stop and just run off. Something I've been wondering about all week and you just disappear after showing me it was better than I imagined.

Any opportunity wasted is a sad thing, I think.

I have two questions for you:

1\. Can Al spend a few weeks with Scorpius at the Manor this summer? He's been annoyingly persistent since he's found out that I am nowhere near hating you.

2\. May I visit your rooms in a few minutes? Tomorrow I return to my regular job, but I think it's time to start something new... something better. Keep in touch with my children more, and maybe. I don’t know, maybe a chance to be really happy again.

-Harry.

 **:: :: ::**

Harry.

Yes.

And yes.

-Draco.

 _fin_


End file.
